1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external equipment including a replacement lens device and an external strobe device which are detachable from a body of a digital single-lens reflex camera, a camera system, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress in the techniques of video equipment is noticeable. In particular, in the field of imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, capturing functions have increased every year in response to the demands of users. In line with this, external equipment including accessories such as a replacement lens or an external strobe, which is detachable from a camera body of an imaging apparatus, has been released successively.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-181725 discloses a camera system in which when a replacement lens device is attached to the body of an imaging apparatus, lens information such as a model name, an overview diagram, and a lens structural image is acquired from the replacement lens device attached to the camera body and is displayed on a display monitor.